


Stay Strong

by SpikeStratz_Sixx_AM



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Child Abuse, Cutting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeStratz_Sixx_AM/pseuds/SpikeStratz_Sixx_AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is struggling with her life in many different ways at high school at the age of 16, will her newly found friends be able to help her? Or does she not care about what happens to her anymore and push them away? Or will they not help her at all? A/N: The author's laptop has broken and they won't be getting a new one until December, so until then there will be no updates on this story, sorry. (This was written by the authors friend, so a different pc).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts of at about teens and up and carries on from there

CHAPTER 1

It was 6 A.M when he was woken up by his father pounding at the other side of his door, "William! Get your arse out of bed! You need to get ready for school!" Rupert boomed from the other side of the door, "Don't make me pour a bucket of cold water over your head!"

"Ok! I‘m up!" he shot up straight away, he did not want THAT to happen again. "Why so early? And don't call me William, you know I hate that, it makes me sound like a right git!"

"Oh, come on SPIKE we all know what your like on the first day of school even after the shortest of breaks that you'll manage to be late as a result of talking to your mates!"

"Ok, fair enough" Spike got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs for his breakfast.

"So, you are you going to talk to her today? What is her name? Betty?"

"It's Buffy! I wish mum weren’t at work at least she listens! And no I don't intend to talk to her today, she's still pretty new to the school and seems quiet and shy, plus I'm a bit anxious, she seems so down to earth and beautiful and she’s not a cheerleader that gawks at everything I do!"

"Spike, she's been at your school for months! She started in early September didn't she? And since when are you shy? Or anxious as you put it."

"I'm still not talking to her. Hey! I am NOT shy!" he shouted only just catching on to what Rupert said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Rupurt said and raised his hand to cover the smirk that was beginning to appear on his face. He thought it was quite amusing when Spike was defensive.

"I'm going to school" Spike said picking up his school bag, "And hurry up you're going to be late for work if your not careful," he accidentally slammed the door on the way out.  
Rupert heard a very quiet “Shit!” muttered on the other side of the door, William had probably stubbed his toe on the large rock outside on their porch…Again so he did what most people would do, he chuckled.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“Oi! Xan-Man! Over here!” Spike called when he saw Xander standing about by his locker.

“Hey Spike, gonna talk to Buffy today?” he asked, the glare and the shake of Spike‘s head was enough to give Xander the answer to his question. Spike and Xander had been best friends since Spike had moved to Sunnydale from London two and a half years ago , their friendship basically ran on them mocking or pissing the other one off. 

“Why not? She wouldn’t be my first choice, there’s just something weird about her but you like her and she’s not just some dumb cheerleader trying to get in your pants she also isn‘t friends with said cheerleaders! ” He said trying to convince Spike. “Man up! Get some balls, besides people are starting to wonder if you‘re gay ‘cause I heard out of Cordelia Chase and I quote “What’s a super-hot rich guy like Spike Giles doing without a girlfriend? If I wasn‘t with Liam I would totally do him!”

“I’ll think about it and she said that? Wish Liam had heard it , stupid wanker. And I will hit you on the head with a shovel if you keep insulting me and if you insult her again I’ll kill you with my bare hands, I mean it! ”

“Yes sir!” Xander boomed and saluted at Spike mocking him. They then walked slowly to homeroom to register.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Buffy popped her head up as soon as she heard his sexy British accent filling the space of the cafeteria. She had been crushing on Spike Giles ever since the second week at the school where she first saw him, he was chatting to his friend in the library. She could never pluck up the courage to talk to him he was the most popular guy in the school and he didn‘t seem to be like a complete asshole. Besides she thought to herself ‘Why would he want to know someone like me?’ 

Buffy’s mom and younger sister Dawn died in a shooting just under a year ago when a load of guys broke into a jewellery shop they just happened to be there. Since then Buffy had been moved from LA to move in with her aunt Josie who hated her. She would always had something to moan about and avoided the teen as much as possible and only gave Buffy the essentials she needed for living and $25 per month for clothes, shoes or make-up. Ever since the shooting Buffy had hated herself, she was supposed to be with her mother and sister but she’d decided to go to her best friend at the time Georgia’s 15th birthday party. Most days she hated herself so much that it would result in her cutting herself because she was so torn up inside, she‘d also thought about killing herself a few times. It didn’t help that the biggest bitch and popular girl in school Cordelia Chase tormented and bullied her throughout every waking moment she could.

That was the moment Cordelia burst into the room like she owned the place. “Hi Betty, are those clothes second hand?” she said with a low tone and an evil grin on her face “You’re so disgusting! What can’t your mom afford to buy you actual clothes that would at least keep people from asking if you’re homeless? It wouldn’t matter anyway you’d look still ugly whatever you wore, you‘ll never get a boyfriend or even a friend in this world you tramp!” 

Buffy tried hard not to but she couldn’t help it, she burst into tears giving Cordelia satisfaction she wanted and ran out of the place as fast as she could, leaving the most revolting looking lunch in the world on the table not caring that she might not be fed later that night at home. She completely humiliated. The questions in her head were “Why now? Why today? Why so much worse today? Other people were laughing at her. She then she ran to the restrooms.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Why’s everyone laughing?” Spike asked when he eventually sat at the table with Xander and Xander’s redhead girlfriend Willow.

“Don- Don’t throw a huge fit but Cordelia just basically said to Buffy couldn’t afford anything and said she was really ugly and then she ran out crying” Xander said.

“Shit. Why the fuck is that funny? And why the hell would she say that? Buffy is beautiful…” he stared into space for a minute feeling royally pissed off. “You guys gonna help me find ‘er?”

In response they both nodded knowing what Spike was like. In unison all three of them stood up and jogged in the direction the Buffy had fled also leaving their food behind.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“You two do realise that you won’t be able to do realise you won’t be able to see her don’t you?” they both looked at her with confused expressions on their faces and came to a halt. “I’m 99.9% sure that she will be in the bathroom…”

“Ohhh…” both the boys said nodding their heads now understanding what she’d meant.

“When we get there I’ll text you two if she’s alright, she’s never really spoken to us and doesn’t need us crowding her, you to got your phones on?” they both nodded and started heading their way to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy ran straight into one of the bathroom stalls, slammed it shut with all the force she had and locked the door. Had she not suffered enough? Did they need to humiliate her anymore?  
She close over the toilet seat and sat down on it. She wished her life was over. She thought about what Cordelia said and Buffy felt numb. She rummaged through her school bag and found her little mirror she kept in the pocket. She raised it to her face and stared at her reflection. Buffy had blonde hair and had her mother’s green eyes and couldn’t bare to look at herself and smashed the mirror into the floor shattering it. She felt numb. She was quite a suppositious you girl at times but at the moment she thought to herself ‘how could life possibly get worse.’  
She looked at the shattered pieces of glass on the floor and picked a piece up off of the floor. She rolled back her ribbed sleeve of her gray plain shirt and unravelled the white bandage she’d stolen from her aunt’s first aid kit a few days ago and looked at the scars and fairly new cuts on her arms that had started to scab over. She put the piece of the mirror to her skin and slashed her wrist. Blood started pouring out of the self inflicted wound and she repeated it again and again and again. Her blood was now dripping down the sides of her arm and she dropped the piece of glass on the floor.  
A few minutes she heard the door open and somebody walked in. ‘Shit’ Buffy thought when she noticed that shards of glass had flown under the door.

“Umm… Buffy, are you in there?” she heard a familiar voice say in a soft voice she thought about who it might be.

“Err… yeah?” she said sniffling trying to control her emotions when she worked out who is was. Willow Rosenberg who seemed to be a very kind girl. Buffy never tried talking to her though she didn’t want to drag down such a nice girl. Earlier that year they had been paired up in science when Spike and Xander had skipped the lesson as they were asked to help out in the library one day.  
“ Are y-you ok?” she asked then Buffy heard a gasp.  
Willow had looked on the floor and had seen some glass which shocked her when she saw what appeared to be blood on one of the bigger pieces. Buffy didn’t answer Willows question when she realised what Willow was gasping at. She wrapped the bandage around her arm and rolled her sleeve down then she opened the door so slowly that it made a creaking sound.  
Willow looked up and was shocked. Buffy looked terrible. Her face was blotchy yet pale, her eyes red rimmed and swollen. Willow looked down and saw the worst of it, blood was seeping through the sleeve of Buffy’s shirt and Willow worked out what Buffy had done.

“Hi Willow,” Buffy said so quietly that Willow barely heard it.

“Hi, Buffy. I heard what Cordelia said to you, she’s a complete bitch. Don’t listen to her.”  
Buffy started breathing harder and had tears forming at the bottom of her eyes.

“What’s wrong, why is it getting to you so much?” she said in a shy and concerned way looking at the floor.

“Well, first off she said some stuff about my mom and please don’t tell her this but my mom and little sister died just under a year ago in a shooting at a jewellery store in LA and the reason I am is here in Sunnydale is because the only person in my family that’s alive and social services could contact was my aunt. She hates me. I don’t get much money for clothes. That’s why I have to wear…” she looked down at her self and pointed to herself.  
Buffy had no idea how she could tell someone who just really met her. Then thought about what she had just dropped on Willow. “Sorry, I dumped that on you it’s just that…”

Willow quickly interrupted “No apology is needed. Are you ok? I can’t believe what you’ve been through in your life already, you’re so young.”

“I hate my life but yeah I’m ok,” Buffy said then looked down. Willow chose this moment to bring up Buffy’s arm.

“Ummm… You’re bleeding” she said and raised her arm slightly to point at Buffy’s arm. “You did it, didn’t you?” Willow asked in a concerned voice and definitely no judging. Buffy couldn’t move. She just stared at Willow for a minute then mouthed ‘yes’ because she couldn’t bring herself to talk.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Spike and Xander waited outside. “I wonder what’s taking them so long” said Spike who was pacing up and down the hallway, Xander could tell that Spike was getting stressed when he started biting his nails. Spike never did that.

“I’m sure they are just chatting,” Xander said.

“I’m going in, are you?”

“What if some girls walk in?”

“One of us can lean on the door so they can’t, there are plenty of other places around the high school where the girls can take a piss” Spike then stared at Xander, “Well?”

“Ok.”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“It’s ok Buffy,” Willow said, “Can I have a look, you’re bleeding a lot. I just want to make sure you’re alright. You can trust me and believe me I’m gonna get back at those bullies. When I was younger my friend took her life because she was bullied. I never realized they were bullying you Buffy I would have tried to help you so much sooner if I’d known. Buffy was staring at the floor when she nodded yes telling Willow she could look. She then rolled up her sleeve and slowly unravelled the bandage and showed Willow the raw angry wounds on her arm. This was the moment that Xander and Spike decided to wander in.

“Willow, how is sh…” Xander stopped talking and saw what he’d just walked in on.

“Buffy, you alright? I know Cordelia is a complete bit…Jesus!” Spike cried when he saw her arm it looked so angry and red. That’s when Buffy ran back into the toilets, slammed the door and locked it behind her again. She started sobbing her crush and his best friend had just seen the fact that she had self-harmed and saw the scars and stuff. He probably thought she was disgusting.  
Willow dragged both Spike and Xander by the ears. “What the hell is wrong with you two? God, you’re so insensitive!” she was almost the same colour as her hair.

“She’s cut herself! Self harm! I’m sorry if I was shocked!” Xander said a bit confused at why she was talking like this then asked “Is she ok”  
Before Willow could even attempt to answer the question that Xander had just asked Spike butted in,

“W-why would someone as beautiful as her do something like that?” Spike said in a sad voice, he was genuinely confused.

“Because she gets bullied and did Xander tell you the rest of what Cordelia said?” Spike nodded,

“What you mean the stuff about Buffy’s mum?”

“Yes.” she said, leaned in closer to the two and whispered “Buffy’s mom and sister were killed in a shooting a year ago and her home life isn’t great.” She stood back then said “This isn’t the first time she’s cut. She had scars on her arms. Now, if you don’t mid I’m going to go and talk to Buffy a bit more about this. Please don’t interrupt as this is a delicate situation…” and just like that Willow was gone, she didn’t see it but there was a tear rolling down Spike’s face and Xander’s eyes had become very watery overcome emotion. They were both deeply upset with what she'd just told them.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow entered the room and heard Buffy. She was crying. “Oh no! Buffy what’s wrong? Are you alright? Are you just upset because they came in? Buffy, please come out and talk to me” Willow was running out of air and needed to breathe as she was talking so quickly. That is when Buffy opened the door. She was still crying. Willow ran up to her and wrapped her arms around Buffy to hug her. “Buffy don’t worry about them, they won’t tell anyone” Willow tried to assure her.

“They think I’m disgusting. They saw what I did and I’m ugly. Adding the two equals disgusting” She was still sobbing as she spoke..

“Oh no-no-no Buffy they didn’t…”

“Yes. Yes the did mean it I know I’m disgusting. Did you see how Spike reacted? They’ll never want to be within speaking range again. Well, that’s if they don’t join Cordelia. She’s beautiful, why wouldn’t they?” Buffy stared at Willow.

“Buffy, Spike and Xander want to get to know you. They weren’t reacting like that because they were disgusted. They acted like that because they care about you and want to get to know you better. They want to know how and someone as quiet and kind and shy and as beautiful could believe what the bullies say. They can’t believe that of all people you are one of the people that have to deal with bullying. They don’t understand why you get bullied. And don‘t ever accuse them of bullying or wanting to start bullying they are two of the nicest people I know.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Buffy had even more tears trailing down her face. I didn’t mean to accuse them of being bullies! Sorry! I’m such a horrible person. Stay away from me I don’t want to hurt any of you!”

“I’m not going to stay away Buffy, you seem like a very nice person. You’re just having a rough time. It will be like that forever if you don’t let anyone help you.”

“O-ok” Buffy said sniffling.

“Right. Now how about we go and talk to Xander and Spike.”

“No! Blood has got through my shirt! Everyone will know what I’ve done!”

“Wait a minute…” Said Willow and walked out of the room.

“Hey Xander! Can she borrow your jacket she won’t come out unless she can…”

“Will, take the duster.” Spike said forcing the black leather coat into her hands. Then within a second Willow had disappeared again.

“Buffy, Spike wants you to borrow his duster! Be careful though. Normally I’m not even allowed to even touch it! It’s very valuable!”

“No, surely I don’t deser..,”

“Buffy, it’s fine!”

“Ok” she said then slipped it on. “How do I look.”

“Great! It actually suits you well! Come on, grab your bag let’s go!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“Hey” Buffy! Spike look! It’s Buffy!” Xander shouted across the corridor.

“Hey Buffy.” Spike said in a shy, quiet voice.

“Hi” said Buffy. “Thanks for letting me borrow the jacket” She still had tears rolling down her eyes and was still breathing heavily. 

“Hey- hey, it’s fine. Please stop crying.” Spike said in a sad yet concerned voice. “Don’t. Let. The. Bullies. Win.”

“Ok.” she took a deep breath in and out calming herself down.

“Now.” said Spike. “You lot go and get lunch. “We all have English next period and have my dad don’t we?” All of them nodded. “I’ll explain the situation and he’ll let us sit in the library.”

“Ok.” All three of them answered and they parted ways.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

When they got to the food court they were stopped by Liam O’Conner who grabbed Buffy by the wrist and pulled her in the middle of the room. “Hey everyone! Look! It’s Slutty Summers, the ugliest whore in town!” and at the same time Spike and Rupert Giles barged in and Buffy yelped because of pain in her wrist. 

“Mr. O’Conner and Miss Chase in my office immediately!” He boomed. Both Cordelia and Liam walked over to Giles with their heads facing the floor disappointed that they had been caught and more than anything else they were embarrassed.

Buffy ran and sat in the corner of the room and started sobbing again. “William, go and check on Buffy and you four can sit in the library for last period” he then gave Spike a note to give to librarian.

Spike ran over to Buffy and crouched down next to her,  
“Buffy, are you ok?” he asked.

“S-s-sorry, m-my a-arm is bl-bleeding and is g-getting on y-your c-coat” Buffy tried to keep her tears under control but was failing miserably.

“It’s ok,” Spike said “Are you ok?”

“I-I think so” she looked down at the floor, “Sorry, I’m such a pain in the ass all three of you can stay clear of me tomorrow If you want. You don’t need to be nice to me. I’m not worth it.”

“Now, you listen to me Buffy.” she was now looking into his icy blue eyes that were filled with heaps of emotions “You are worth it. Don’t listen to a word that bitch says. You are beautiful and don’t you forget it. And Liam is a bloody wanker and if he goes near you again I’ll punch the ponce in the face. Never take any notice of ‘em kitten, no good can come of it. An’ I swear if I’d have known about them being like this I would’ve stopped ‘em sooner. I’m so sorry you had to go through it alone.” And with that Buffy wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and started crying again she thought what he‘d said was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

“Thank you,” she simply whispered in his ear.

“I wish you told someone” he said, “If anyone bothers you at all again I need you to tell one of us, okay? We’re here for you.”

“Thank you” she said “Um… could you pass me my bag please” He looked at her wondering why “I just remembered I have clean bandages and tissues in my bag. And scissors”

Straight away Xander, Willow and Spike asked in worried voices “why do you need scissors?!”

“I was gonna ask if one of you could cut the sleeves off of my top, then I was gonna put some clean bandages on and then wipe the blood off of the jacket.”

“Ohhh… okay I thought you were gonna cu-” Xander was stopped short when Willow nudged him.

“There are still other people in here so maybe we should do it in the library, it’ll be closed to most students soon and we’ll hang there for last period and talk,” Spike suggested.

“Ok” the other three all said. Spike helped Buffy get off of the cold ground and all four of them started to walk to the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they had gotten to the library everyone else had left. Spike gave Fred the librarian the long note describing the situation, after she’d read it she whispered “okay,” and went into the small office to do some work. Spike then walked over to the front desk grabbed the first aid kit and went to the table where they were sitting.

“Okay, Buffy lets ‘ave a look then shall we” Buffy looked a bit scared why was he looking at it? “Oh. Sorry, I forgot to tell you, my mum’s a plastic surgeon and she’s forever talkin’ about stuff like this and she’s shown me a lot of stuff, didn’t mean to scare you pet”

“You didn’t scare me!” She said defensively and a lot louder than she intended.

“Yeah. Ok.” Said Spike who was chuckling now. He ripped the sleeve off of her shirt and tilted his head towards the bandages asking her permission to take a look a the wounds and she nodded. Spike slowly unwound the bloody bandages . All of them including Buffy cringed at how angry the cuts looked. Buffy looked away ashamed.

“I’m disgusting,” she said quietly.

“No, you’re not disgusting, you’re beautiful person who’s made some questionable decisions and maybe a few bad calls.” he looked down at her wounds “Sorry, this might sting a bit but they desperately need cleaning.” He got out the disinfectant and as quickly as possible and was surprised when Buffy didn’t twitch once. “Right all done” Spike said then got some clean bandages and wrapped them around her arm. He then placed a light kiss on top of the bandages and said soon be as good as knew.

“What about scarri-” Xander was interrupted by Willow jabbing him in the ribs very forcefully.

“It’s alright I know there’s gonna be scarring,” she said then ripped off the sleeve on the other side. “See” she said “ugly.”

“Will you please stop that how many times do I have to tell you? You’re beautiful” he then kissed her arm with the scars and she blushed.

“I didn’t used to be such a cry baby you know” she said standing up. She then started pacing. “Hell, I used to be popular at my old school. My life’s been going downhill ever since my mom and sister died. I was sent to my dad’s in in San Francisco

And h-he r-r-r-r-ra… I can’t say it. He um.., a-abused m-me” They all know what she meant as soon as the “Ra..” sound came out of her mouth and were shocked. “I called the police. I was scared. Anyway long story short he’s in prison, locked up for good. After that I was sent to live with my aunt Josie and to this school I‘ve been bullied since day two and by the way Cordelia already knows about the scars... Josie blames me for what happened to my mom and thinks I should’ve died with them. She hates me. She hits me sometimes and calls me names. She also I was asking to be r…abused and that I’m a slut. Every month I get $25 for clothes, shoes, make-up and umm… stuff so I can keep my personal hygiene in check. Other then that she doesn’t talk to me. I have either cheap noodles or toast for dinner every night. If I’m lucky I get pasta every so often. I’m only allowed water. The only rooms in the house I’m allowed is the kitchen and my bedroom. I’m only allowed in the bathroom…” Buffy stopped realising she was sharing way too much information to people she barely knew. She looked up at them to see all of them with tears in their eyes and shocked faces with jaws hanging open wide “So, yeah that’s me” then her stomach growled loudly.

“Are you a bit ‘ungry luv?” he asked.

“Yeah. I didn’t get to eat the vomit that they were serving In the cafeteria today.”

“Ok, I’ll go to my dad’s office lessons started 10 minutes ago so I’ll go to my dad’s fridge in his office an’ knick some food and a can of coke each. How’s that sound.”

“You sure, you won’t get into trouble will you?”

“No.” he said.. “Kay, be back in a tik.”

“Can I come with?” Willow said hinting she wanted to talk about something.

“Errr… sure” a few seconds later they were gone. As soon as Xander was sure they were very much away he asked “Do you have a crush on Spike… and please tell me the truth”

“Not that it’s any of your business but yes”

“Great! He’s head over heals for you, you know…”

“What?!”

“Yup, has been for months. Been too shy to talk to you. He thought you’d turn him down flat. He even made sure he’d never had to bump into you in the corridor by the way that’s why we didn’t know you were getting bullied”

“Liar” she said surely it wasn’t true.

“No, not lying…” after that the room fell silent and Buffy went to look for her favourite poetry book and thought about the looks Spike had given her earlier and the fact that he'd kissed her arms.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Willow hadn’t said anything the whole way up to the office. As soon as the left she said “She has a crush on you, you know”

“W-what? Oh you’re either yankin’ my chain or you’re completely off your rocker!” Spike laughed.

It’s true!!! Did you not see the looks she was giving you or the amount she was blushing”

Spike thought about it and just muttered “Huh” the then walked back with drinks in and food and Spike thought more and more about how she'd acted earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

When Spike and Willow got back to the library, Buffy was reading a book and Xander was already walking towards them. Once Xander was standing face to face with Spike he leaned in and whispered “She’s got a big, fat crush on you. You wanna know how I know?.. I asked her she told me… that’s how” he paused “Want to know what I told her? I told her you’re…Head. Over. Heels.” Spike went bright red and then did what in his mind was what any sane person would do. He hit Xander around the back of his head.

“What the bleeding hell is wrong with you, you bloody wanker?!” Spike shouted.

“Oh, wait there’s something else…” Spike looked at Xander “She’s reading poetry… Shakespeare.” Spike looked up at her straight away and 1. Realised she was actually reading Shakespeare and 2. She was staring wide-eyed straight at him..

“Umm, what’s Xander done and what’s a “bloody wanker?” she asked. 

“He’s pissed me off and a wanker… um… in nice terms um… someone not worth respecting.”

“Okay then… what does it mean when someone goes for a wank? Only asking cuz’ the other week I heard Liam O’Conner say it he said and I quote “Cordelia is useless I’m gonna go for a wank” I heard him say it under his breath walking out of the janitor’s closet” Spike was now in hysterics “what’s so funny?” Buffy asked.

“Going for a wank means jerking off luv, so in other words Cordelia is crap in bed” All four of them were laughing now.

“Well, that’s karma, bitch” Buffy said.

“For which one ‘em?” Spike asked.

“Both of them I guess, one can’t get the other one off and the other has to get their self off.” she stopped laughing. Well at least they get to have…” she stopped the words from coming out of her mouth and everyone else pretended to not hear what she said.

Spike went to go and sit next to her. “So you like Shakespeare then? I do I think his poetry is bloody brill…”

“Oh for fucks sake!” everyone stared at Willow she NEVER said language like that, and it was such a random outburst “Will you please cut the crap and one of you ask the other out?!” She looked anywhere but her friends she was so surprised by how she’d acted.

They were all surprised even further when Buffy stomped out of the room with her head down leaving everything behind her. 

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Spike asked angrily. 

“Just trying to end all of the flirting and get you to date already! It‘s becoming pathetic!.. Sorry, I was outta line. I wonder why she reacted like that though it‘s not normal, I mean most people would just go bright red and be embarrassed.”

“I’m gonna go and find her and talk to her and if she doesn‘t listen and won’t talk I will make ‘er listen and I‘ll make ‘er communicate with me” Spike said. They nodded and he bolted off as quickly as possible.

Willow then turned to Xander very slowly, “If you say anything I will beat you with a shovel. You are worse with the inappropriate comments than me and you‘re insensitive!” she then stormed off to look at some books that she may need for upcoming projects.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Spike walked out of the door and saw Buffy sitting against the wall with her knees up and her head and hands on her knees. He ran over to her and her head lifted up as she heard the loud heavy noises coming from his scuffed, black Doc Martens. He could see she’d been crying. He also saw the fact that she was attempting to cover up the fact that she’d been crying by wiping her face over breathing in and out heavily trying to calm herself. He went and sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Now you gonna tell me what all that was about kitten?” She looked in the opposite direction and he thought she was ignoring him until she spoke just short of a whisper,

“Sorry, it’s nothing against you it’s just…” the school bell rang.

Spike cut in quickly before she could finish what she was saying “Will you stop apologising already, especially when there in no need for an apology, you shouldn’t have to apologise for everything you do.”  
Buffy glared at him.   
“I can apologise if I want to. Anyway as I was saying I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”

Before Spike could respond, his dad started heading their way and boomed from about 4 meters away “Hello William. Buffy. I was wondering if you had to go straight home or if you could come and talk to me about all of… this”

“Um, if you want to talk to me you can” she said awkwardly standing up the she muttered under her breath “Not as if Josie will care” She looked at Spike who had obviously heard her little comment because he looked very angry. Buffy was relieved because she didn’t know what she was going to say to the black leather clad teen that was now standing opposite her.

“Okay, can you two come to my office and explain everything that’s happened”

“Okay” both of the teens said looking at each other.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Mr. Giles picked up a pen and a pad, he thought it would be a good idea to take some notes. “So, Buffy Summers is it?” She nodded then he stared at her, “Good lord!” he said, “Are you related to Joyce Summers?” Buffy nodded with a sad expression on her face. “I went to college with her then had to move back over to England, are you her daughter?” Buffy nodded. “How is?..” Spike kicked him from under is father’s hard wood desk then leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“Dad, she died last year in a shooting and so did her other daughter, Dawn is it?.”

“Oh” he said. “You look very much like her” he looked up at Buffy. “So, how long have people been mean to you for?” he asked a bit uncomfortable talking to her, he was pained to hear about Joyce, they’d been a couple for a few months until they decided to break it off because of him going to England. Buffy looked down, she didn’t want to answer because she knew he would be unhappy and disappointed that she hadn’t told anyone about what was happening. Spike knew she was possibly ashamed so he decided to step in,   
“Since your second day here?” she nodded. Spike signalled with his eyes to his father that he shouldn’t ask why she hadn’t told anyone. He knew she would struggle to answer the question. 

“Buffy, can you tell me what Cordelia said to you that made you upset in the first place today?”

“She um she asked me if my mom was too poor to buy me proper clothes and she said I’m ugly and a tramp.” Buffy said.

“Okay.” he looked up at her “Anything else?”

“No.” she said “I can’t believe I’m so pathetic that I would…” she stopped and looked at her teacher then at Spike who was staring at her so she looked down.

“Buffy, I understand that you cut your wrists earlier today. Please may I have a look?” She looked at Spike for a minute who was angry at his father for being insensitive, he reached his hand out knowing she wanted him to unravel the bandages. So he did. Her arm shook as she held it out to her teacher thinking he was going to judge her and tears started to well up at the bottom of her tired, sad eyes. Spike took hold of her other hand and locked his emotional blue eyes with her green orbs attempting to calm her down and make her feel more at peace. “Are the wounds clean?” he asked. Buffy nodded.

“Yeah, I used the library’s first aid kit to clean it” Spike piped up.

“Okay.” Said Giles.

“Are we finished now?” Buffy asked nervously, she was still holding Spikes hand and he was rubbing hers with his thumb.

“Yes Buffy.”

“Dad, can Buffy come over for dinner? That’s if you want to Buffy, I know it’s been a rough day an’ all that.”

“Yes, of course she can,” he turned to her “Buffy, you’re always welcome round ours whatever the reason,” she nodded her head in gratitude. She couldn’t think straight and her mind was racing she thought to herself about how she felt earlier that day when she didn’t think Spike would even ever notice her, let alone invite her to his house.

“Yes, I would like to come over very much” she said smiling. 

“Come on then.” said Spike will you walk with me, I ‘ate m’ dad’s stuffy old car”

“Yeah, it’s fine by me” She smiled.

“Meet ya back at the house dad” and with that Spike and Buffy were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was gloomy and rain started to lightly fall to the ground. Spike and Buffy had been walking for all of about 45 seconds when Spike turned to her and asked, “Buffy, why did you storm out of the library?” they both stopped walking and Spike was trying to look into her eyes which at the time, were looking anywhere but at him.

“I felt… uncomfortable.”

“Why?” he asked then she looked at him, her facial expression implied that she thought it was obvious. “Right umm… Does that mean you don’t like me then?” he sounded disappointed and hurt.

“N-no, it’s not that it’s just that…” It started to pour down and a shiver went up Buffy’s spine. It was cold, and she wasn’t used to weather like this. “S-sorry, I’m not going to a-avoid you’re question and I intend on answering but can we go to y-your house first ‘cause I’m c-cold.” she was shivering a lot and her teeth started chattering. She was quite weak for a girl of her age because of the neglect and abuse her body had endured she also had a very small body. Spike smiled, it was the first time she’d been able to say what SHE wanted.

“Sure kitten. It’s fine. You wanna run?” she nodded, “follow me then” and at that he bolted off and she followed along behind.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As soon as the got to the front of the house Spike asked “Do you want to go inside and talk or do you wanna talk on the porch?”

“If we talked inside where would we talk?”

“In my bedroom.” he said

“Oh. Really? Your trusted with girls in your bedroom?” Spike nodded. “Okay… inside it is then” Spike opened the door and gestured Buffy in and he was surprised to see his mother Jenny coming towards them.

“Hello how was school today? Honey, who is this?”

“Hi mum, this is Buffy. Go and see dad he’ll fill you in.”

“Okay sweetheart” Spike cringed at the pet name then he said

“Follow me” to Buffy and lead her up to the stairs to his bedroom.

Buffy was surprised because his bedroom was spotless and huge. He had a cherry wood wardrobe,double bed, desk and bedside table. He had black sheets and a blue, fluffy comforter and matching cushion on his already made up bed. The bedroom’s walls were silver-grey in colour. In the corner of his room lay a very expensive and beautiful looking cherry sunburst Gibson Les Paul electric guitar held up by a stand and next to it on one side was an amp and the other side had a Sony CD player on the floor. There was a keyboard tucked down the side of his huge wardrobe. There was an A3 sized Ramones poster on his door and a signed Shinedown poster framed above his guitar. There was also a 32” television on the wall opposite to his bed.

Buffy looked above his bed and recognized what was a piece of art that Buffy knew all too well and tears began to well up in her eyes but she did not cry. She just stared.

Spike was concerned. After about 45 seconds of Buffy looking at the contents of Spike’s room she looked like she was about to cry. “Why’re you upset kitten?” he asked.

“Where did you get that painting?” she asked rubbing her eyes.

“From a art gallery last year in LA spring break, why? don’t you like it?” he asked.

“Yes I like it. My mom painted it. You bought it from her gallery.”

“Shit, Buff are you okay?” she nodded and had a weak smile on her face.

“I knew I recognized you.” she said and blushed.

“OH MY GOD! You sold it to me and we chatted for like 5 minutes”

“Yes, yes we did.”

“You were so different back then. You seemed happier and quite a bit bossier” she smiled.

“You had brown hair and it was longer”

“Why did you run out of the library. Don’t you like me?”

“What? Of course I do, you’re sweet and totally hot!” she covered her mouth in embarrassment and mentally noted to herself to try and not share things that made her sound like she wanted to jump his bones. “You wouldn’t want to be with me though” she mumbled looking down at the floor.

“And why would you think this?” he asked.

“Because I’m disgusting. And used after what he did to me. And I don’t think I’ll ever be able-to-have-sex." She said it so quickly it sounded as if she'd only said one really long word. "Well,not for a while. Anyway, you deserve better then that.”

“Why do you think I’d care?”

“Well, you’re a guy and you’re hot and well I bet you’ve been with quite a few other people and want… stuff I won’t be able to give you…”

“ Luv, I’ll let you in on a little secret. I’ve never fucked or made love to anyone before, or however you say it. I‘m a virgin” he whispered, tickling her ear and sending shivers down her spine. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her but from how she reacted he knew it was the right desicion. She looked so shocked he thought it was funny. “And even if I had, do you think I’d be so shallow?” Buffy felt guilty for basically calling Spike shallow and a guy-slut.

“Buffy, I have a suggestion to make. I know you like me, you know I’m falling for you. So, I suggest this we hang around in here until dinner and talk for a while, we go downstairs eat dinner then we go on a date. If this date goes well I think we should start a relationship. And don’t you dare give me all that crap about sex because I DON’T CARE!”

“You are so cocky.” she said. “But… I love your suggestion.” At the first part Spike chuckled then he just smiled. He was happy. And from what he could see she was happy for once too.


	7. Chapter 7

It was thirty minutes later and Buffy was sitting at the edge of his bed and he was sitting on his chair that he’d pulled all the way to the other side of his room from under his desk so he was able to sit next to Buffy. “So, what’s you’re favourite song at the minute?” Spike asked Buffy, beforehand they’d been talking for a while about school stuff and what else people had said about her before today, trying to learn who his new enemies were. Spike was getting angry about the amount of people he knew were so mean to her, so he decided to change the subject.

“Either Breathe Me by Sia or The Last Night by Skillet.”

“Wait a minute,” Spike said leaping out of his seat and going over to his CD player and plugged his IPOD classic into the audio jack on the CD player and flicked through a couple of songs. It didn’t even take Buffy 3 seconds to work out what the song was. The Last Night.

When Spike sang the first part in tune with a gruff yet soft voice Buffy‘s heart melted away:  
“You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this”

So Buffy sang the next part of the duet with a sweet, pure voice looking him in his piercing blue eyes:  
“I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine”

Spike: “But I know it's a lie.”

Spike: “This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.”

Spike: “Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all”

Buffy “I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine”

 

Spike: “But I know it's a lie.”

Spike: “This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.”

Even though there was still quite a bit left of the song Spike turned it all the way down and went to sit on his bed next to Buffy. He looked her in the eyes and then kissed her on the forehead. “You’ve got a gorgeous voice and great taste in music pet, I knew there was a reason I was drawn to you,” At that comment Buffy blushed.

“Your voice is beautiful too” she said. “What other bands and stuff do you like?” She asked.

“Shinedown, Sixx: A.M, Ramones, Sex Pistols”

“Cool, I love Shinedown and Sixx:A.M. I love rock music, not so keen on the punk stuff though” her voice was becoming croaky towards the end of the sentence “Sorry, my voice goes like that sometimes after singing.”

“Would you like me to get you a drink?” Spike asked.

“Please, can I have a glass of water?”

“Sure, be back in a sec.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When Spike got down stairs he could hear Jenny and Rupert talking. Jenny’s voice was high pitched, it was obvious to Spike that she was concerned about something. He went to the door and peered into the kitchen and listened.   
“How could you let him into this? Another girl who cuts herself! Do you not remember what happened with Drusilla? I don’t want him to be with these kind of people.”

“Buffy has been through a lot and--”

“Drusilla had been through a lot! Do you not remember how people bullied her? Do you not remember how she then tried to rope William in?”

“Yes I do remember, very well in fact! I remember how he was! I remember how she was! Buffy has been through more than her! I also think with the right support she’ll be OK!”

“We thought Drusilla would be OK but we were obviously wrong. I don’t want him to go through that again!”  
She glared at Rupert “She’s no longer welcome in this house!”

Spike chose this moment to step in the room and he and Rupert simultaneously said “Yes she bloody well is!”

“Mum, Buffy is not Drusilla!” he took a deep breath then added.

“What is the difference? She’s just another attention-seeking…”

“Jenny! That is enough!” Rupert said looking directly into her eyes.

That was when they all heard the door being opened and closed quite gently.  
“Congratulations mum! You made her upset” he then put emphasis saying “AGAIN! Hope you’re happy.” Spike then grabbed his wallet off of the kitchen side and then grabbed his beloved leather duster, put it on and raced out of the house slamming the door.

“Oh, that’s another thing I forgot to mention, he’s very protective of her and has been in love with her for months. Hope they’re OK” he then turned and walked out the kitchen. Jenny sighed in frustration and carried then went back to making dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy had ran out of the Giles’ house. She’d ran for about 3 minutes until she found a deserted kids play park and sat on the swing. She thought to herself about how Spike and Mr. Giles were so defensive of her and acted as if she was one of the nicest people they’d ever met, it made her smile, at least two people at least kind of respected her and didn’t think she was a waste of space. She wondered who Drusilla was and what or who she was to Spike. 

She swung on the swing when she saw Spike running over to her. He had a touch of anger to his body. His fists were clenched into tight balls of rage, he’d gone a shade of red and he was running with very stiff movements, instead of his usual fluid movements with attitude. His facial expressions on the other hand were full of a mixture of concern, upset and relief. She managed to slow down and gradually stopped swinging by digging the heals of her feet into the ground beneath her.. Spike ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

“I’m so sorry Buffy”

“Hey,” she wriggled out of his strong arms, stood up and gently placed her soft hands on his perfectly shaped cheeks and stood on the tips of her toes. She then whispered in his ear “You have nothing to be sorry for, you stood up for me. You didn’t have to do that you know”

“Yes I did.” he said stubbornly pulling away from her and looking her in the eyes.

“You should respect your mom, she’s just trying to protect you. I wish I was more respectful to my mom when she was alive…” She took a deep breath and quietly asked “Who’s Drusilla?”

Spike went and sat on the swing next to her after she sat back down on hers. He was hoping to be able to avoid this conversation and to have it at a different time and place but it was quite obvious to him that the hope he’d had had gone straight out of the window because there was no way the he couldn’t give in to give in to her with the face she was pulling. He sighed loudly then said “Okay here we go… Drusilla was my girlfriend, part of the whole emo/gothic kind of scene and she got bullied for it, she hated herself because of it, cut herself. To be honest she wasn’t right in the ‘ead she needed help. Her mum was addicted to pills and her dad well he was an abusive bastard, used to beat the crap out of her mum, was such an evil wanker. One day ‘er mum was on more pills than normal and she said some stuff to Dru and was a bit of a bitch. Dru came running to us and I went out for a walk with her and the people that bullied her made some comments one of them shouted “Go die in a hole” she then had a bit of a cry and we shared some hugs n’ kisses then she said she had some stuff to do back at home. I walked her home then we kissed a bit more then I left. When I got back home there was a message on my phone that said “Sorry Spikey I have to do this, I love you, find a new sunshine” it was quite obvious what she meant by that so I called the police but was too late, she slashed her wrists right were she needed to kill herself three years ago in three and a half months time. The only people that went to her funeral from school was my dad, me, Willow and Xander and that’s when we became friends.”

He’d been looking down the whole time, when he looked up he saw Buffy had tears rolling down her face.

“Sorry you went through that” she croaked.  
He went over and hugged her. She then did something that he didn’t expect. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Spike was stunned. She then said “Sorry I shouldn’t have done that” she said and looked down embarrassed by her actions. Spike then lifted her head up by using the long side of his index finger to push her chin and smashed his lips against hers in a kiss, tongues weren’t used yet it was still very passionate. Spike was the first to lean back out of the kiss.   
Breathing heavily he said “Don’t you dare say sorry, no sorry is needed for that.” Buffy smiled “Now do you want to go out and get some food and go out on that date we talked about?” Buffy nodded.

“But not something too energetic it’s been a very long day…” Spike chuckled and said 

“I’m sure that’s possible.” then thought for a minute. “I want to take you somewhere else first…”


	9. Chapter 9

"Spike give it up! Just tell me where you want to take me I want to know!" Spike smirked.

"You really want to know ?"

"Yes!"

"Okay but you better let me take you and you bloody well pick something out! I'm gonna take you shopping to get some clothes because I know you don't like your current ones and I hate the fact you get bullied because of it. Plus I can afford it."

"You don't have to do that..."

"What did I just say? I'm going to buy you clothes whether you like it or not."

"But..."

"No buts, this has benefits for me to you know..."

"How is that exactly?" Buffy asked leaning to the side and crossing her slim arms across her chest unconvinced.

"I'll get to see you wear it all of the time and that makes me happy" he had a genuine look in his eyes and smiled at her. "I also know that it'll make you happy and that'll make me happy also"

They were standing outside of the stores and Spike had to give Buffy a light push to get her to enter. "So, why don't you go and pick some clothes out and I'll wait here" Spike said.

"Why don't you pick some stuff for  me, so seem to have good taste in your clothes plus it'll be nice if you're the one buying, it means I can wear the clothes you pick for me on you date"

"Sure,what sizes are you are you for everything?" he asked, Buffy leaned over, shielding her mouth with her small, dainty hands and whispered to him all of her sizes, she was too embarrassed to say it out loud. "Okay, be back soon sit down and relax, I want to surprise you," he then walked her over to a chair kissed her on the cheek he then winked at her whilst backing away. Buffy stared at him. Once he'd turned around to look at where he was going, she traced her fingers over where he'd kissed her and a smile grew on her face, things were really starting to look up. She kept thinking about this until she heard a familiar voice.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Spike had been around and grabbed  a jumper, a jacket, 3 shirts, a pair jeans a pair of shoes and some accessories for her. He paid for them and hid the receipt in is wallet. He was very happy with what he'd purchased. He was pretty sure he was in love with her, she seemed so kind-hearted and he knew that if she opened up more he would find even more purity.

 

As he was walking back to where he'd left Buffy, he heard a voice that he knew quite well.  So he ran.

 

"Why are you here bunny? It's not like you could afford anything here, and do you really think you would get off that easily after you got me into trouble? I now have detentions everyday after school this week and we all know you deserved what I said to you because it was all true you stupid bitch, , you'll never get a boyfriend or even friends for that matter. Why don't go and kill yourself? Nobody would miss you." 

 

" Shut up Cordelia, you're such a stupid bitch" Spike said, coming out from behind the corner, he saw that Buffy was about to cry but she was hanging on, he hated seeing her cry "And you're very wrong about just everything you said.  Me, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg and my mate Oz would all miss BUFFY" he knew Buffy and Oz hadn't met Buffy yet but he knew they would get on just fine, " We are all her friends and guess what Cordelia me and Buffy are dating." Cordelia was shocked. She and Spike had been friends for a while, not the best of buddies but they knew each other well and she'd had a crush on him for months.  She knew that if she made up some sort of lie that Buffy would believe her, she knew Spike and Buffy hadn't known Spike for long and it would surely make her suicidal.

 

"William how can you say that? I love you! You've been fucking cheating on me with that dingy hoe?!" Buffy looked at Spike with disappointment and betrayal, Cordelia sounded like she was in shock and upset, she sounded honest. "And right after you slept with me a week ago" Buffy had heard enough and she ran, wiping her tears she knew she was pathetic.

 

"Leave me the fuck alone you slutty, lying cunt!" Spike shouted, getting dirty looks from people and he ran as fast as he could.

After a minute of running he found Buffy sitting in the corner on the floor crying she was repeating the words "I wanna die" over and over again.  Spike was now crying so he kept breathing in and out attempting to control himself, he was getting so sick of people trying to hurt his sweet girl. Buffy looked up seeing he was crying and wondered why but she just looked back down at the cold floor. Spike walked over and sat on the floor next to her, after getting his shit together.  "She was lying Buffy, I never have and never will date that bitch, and I'm falling in love with you Buffy and I've been crushing on you for months, you're the only person I've been attracted to since Drusilla."

"Sorry."  Buffy replied.

"What for?"

"Believing her and not you." she said as he wiped the tears on her face away with the pad of his thumb.

"She's a bloody good actor pet, I can understand why you believed her." he tried getting her attention for a minute looking her straight in the eyes."Buffy, I want you to promise me something okay? Promise no matter how hard things get for you that you'll never even attempt to kill yourself. I wouldn't be able to cope with it. You are too special Buffy. If you do and succeed, I will kill myself too" he said.

"I promise" she said.

"Okay then. D'you want to see what I got you then?" she smiled and nodded at him. "Okay then." First he pulled out a black woolen jumper that he got, then a Nirvana long-sleeved tie-dye shirt and said " I though you might like Nirvana" she smiled and nodded again and then he pulled out a plain long sleeved top, a black halter-neck shirt and a pair of light blue, ripped skinny jeans followed by a black leather jacket and said, you don't have to wear the halter neck around other people if you don't want to, but I would like it when your just around me, it'll be nice to see your sexy body he said and winked at her, she went a little bit red with the statement he then moved onto the second bag where he pulled out a box that had the converse logo and opened it to show her a pair or lime-green high-tops he'd got her, the smile on her face grew more and more every time he showed her something. He then pulled out a black leather purse and the last thing he pulled out was what appeared to be a jewellery box, he placed it it in her hands and whispered "open it" in her ear, in the jewellery box there were two things  first was a mood ring and the second was a beautiful silver necklace that had  the word beautiful engraved on it and a little heart charm hanging down from the corner of it. 

"It's beautiful." she said.

"Just like you" he said and he pecked her on the lips, she then leaned forward and kissed him back but then kept her lips on him. He loved the feel of her soft lips against his but he wanted to taste her mouth so he traced his pink tongue over her lips requesting entry, she accepted by parting her lips just enough to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues explored everything in the other persons mouth until they ran out of air. Their eyes bore into one another s and they both thought about this possibly beingthe best day of their lives.

 

 


End file.
